ABC Television
ABC Television is a Aus launched in 1956. As a public service broadcaster, the ABC provides four non-commercial channels within Australia, and a partially advertising-funded satellite channel overseas. ABC is one of five main free-to-air networks in Australia. Final programming Animation * Archer * Chop Socky Chooks * Wallace and Gromit (during Christmas) Anime * K-On! * Sailor Moon Crystal * Sword Art Online Drama * At Home with the Braithwaites * Beautiful People * Blackpool * Blue Water Empire * Class (Doctor Who spinoff) * Death in Paradise * Doctor Who * Doctor Who Confidential (cutdowns) Comedy * 30 Rock * Absolutely Fabulous * Arrested Development * At Home with the Braithwaites * Blackpool * Catastrophe * The Catherine Tate Show * Death in Paradise * The Fresh Prince of Bel Air (coming soon) * The Office (US) * Parks and Recreation * Red Dwarf * Would I Lie to You? Variety / entertainment * Alan Carr: Chatty Man * The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon Other * Doc Martin * Freaky Eaters (broadcast as Eataholics) * Heart and Soul * Heartland * Highway Thru Hell * Hope Springs * How Not to Live Your Life * Hustle * Jonathan Creek * The Jonathan Ross Show * Junkyard Wars * Keeping Up Appearances * The Kumars at No. 42 * The Last Leg * Midsomer Murders * Moses Jones * Murphy's Law * My Family * Never Mind the Buzzcocks * New Tricks * Night and Day * The Omid Djalili Show * Parkinson * Pure Pwnage * Silent Witness * Songs of Praise * United States of Tara * Wild At Heart * The Wire Children's programs * 31 Minutes * 64 Zoo Lane * Absolute Genius with Dick and Dom * Adventure Time (shared with 9Go!) * The Adventures of Abney & Teal * The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky * The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * The Adventures of Figaro Pho * The Adventures of Panty and Stocking * All Hail King Julien * Almost Naked Animals * Amazing Extraordinary Friends * Ancients of Ooga: The Series * Annedroids * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * Arthur * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Babar * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Baby Antonio's Circus * Baby Jake * Baby Potter: The Series * The Backyardigans * Backyard Science * Backstage * Bambaloo * Barney's Barrier Reef * The Basil Brush Show * BB3B * Being Ian * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Benjamin the Elephant * Berenstain Bears: Rescue Heroes * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures * Best Ed * Big Babies * The Big Knights * Big Ted's Big Adventure * Bindi the Jungle Girl * Bindi's Bootcamp * Bing * Black Hole High * Black Panther: The Animated Series * Blanche * Blinx the Time Sweeper * Blinx 2: Masters of Time & Space * Boblins * Boj * Bolts and Blip * Boo! * Boohbah * Bookaboo * Brain Freeze * Bubble Bath Bay * Bugged * Camp Lakebottom * Casper's Scare School * Charlie and Lola * Chuggington * Clang Invasion * The Clangers (2015 series) * Class of the Titans * Classic Tales * Cloudbabies * Connie the Cow * Conspiracy 365 * Cops & Robots: The Series * Corneil and Bernie * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Curious George * Cyberchase * Dance Academy * Dancing Down Under * Danger Mouse (2015 series) * Dani's Castle * Dani's House * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Dark Knights * Dawn of the Croods * The Day Henry Met * Deadly 60 * The Deep * Degrassi: The Next Generation * Degrassi: Next Class * Delilah and Julius * Dennis and Gnasher (2009 series, originally aired on Nine Network and GO!) * Dennis & Gnasher: Unleashed! * Detentionaire * Dibo the Gift Dragon * Dinosapien * Dinosaur Train (originally aired on Eleven) * Dinotrux * Dirtgirlworld * Dixi * Dr. Dimensionpants * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Dot. * Dragon Booster * Dragon Express * Dragons: Riders of Berk * DreamWorks Dragons * Driver Dan's Story Train * The Dukes Of Broxstonia * Dumbo's Circus * Edgar and Ellen * Eggheads * Eliot Kid * Elmo's World * Emma! * Endangered Species * Engie Benjy * Erky Perky (originally aired on Seven Network) * Escape from Scorpion Island * Eugenie Sandler P.I. * Eve * The Fairly OddParents * Fangbone! * FARMkids * Fifi and the Flowertots * Finley the Fire Engine * Fireman Sam * Five Minutes More * The Flamin' Thongs * Flatmania * Fleabag Monkeyface * Flipper and Lopaka (originally aired on Seven) * Floogals * Florrie's Dragons * Fluffy Gardens * Fraggle Rock (originally aired on Network Ten) * Frankenstein's Cat * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * Franny's Feet * Freaktown * Freaky * Freefonix * Frog and Friends * Fun with Claude * The Funnyman Boogeyman Show * The Furchester Hotel * Futz! * Galaxy Squad * Gasp (originally aired on Nine Network) * Gaspard and Lisa * Gawayn * The Gees * George of the Jungle * Get Ace * Get Blake!''http://www.abc.net.au/abc3/shows/18768.htm * ''Get Grubby TV * The Gift (originally aired on Nine Network, started airing on ABC on 28 December 1998, later returned to air on Nine for a few years, later aired on ABC3) * Gilligan's Planet * Girls in Love * Gofrette * The Gnoufs * Go Jetters * Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street * Grandpa Honeyant Storytime * Grandpa In My Pocket * Grojband * Grossology * The Gruffalo * The Gruffalo's Child * Guess How Much I Love You * Guess with Jess * Ha Ha Hairies * Hana's Helpline * Hank Zipzer * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Henry's World * Hey Duggee * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange * Hilltop Hospital * The Hive * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh * The Hoobs * hoopla doopla * Hooray for Huckle! * Hoot Hoot Go! * Horace in Slow Motion * How to Be Indie * Humf * Iconicles * Igam Ogam * Iggy Arbuckle * I'm an Animal * I'm a Dinosaur * I'm a Monster * The Imp * In the Night Garden * Inuk * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Jamie's Got Tentacles * Jamillah and Aladdin * Jane and the Dragon * Jar Dwellers SOS * Jemima's Big Adventure * Jibber Jabber * Joe and Jack * Joey's Big Adventure * Julius Jr. * The Jungle Bunch * Justine Clarke: Songs to Make You Smile * Kaeloo * Kazoops * Kenny the Shark * Kid vs. Kat * The Killian Curse * A Kind of Magic * Kioka * The Koala Brothers * Kobushi * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Lab Rats Challenge * Lachy! * Lah-Lah's Adventures * The Land Before Time * The Large Family * The Latest Buzz * Laura's Star * Lazy Lucy * LazyTown * League of Super Evil * The Legend of Dick and Dom * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Leo and Katie * Let's Go Pocoyo * Life with Boys * Lily's Driftwood Bay * Little Amadeus * Little Charley Bear * Little Lunch * The Little Prince * Little Princess * Little Roy * Little Ted's Big Adventure * Lizzie McGuire * Liv & Maddie * Lost and Found * Louie * Lunar Jim * Luo Bao Bei * M.I. High * The Magic Roundabout (newer series) * Majority Rules! * Make It Pop * Mal.com * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Manon * Martin Morning * Masha and the Bear * Maurice's Big Adventure * Maya the Bee * Me, Eloise! * Meet the Small Potatoes * Messy Goes to Okido * Microscopic Milton * Mickey Mouse Works * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Miffy and Friends * Miffy's Adventures Big and Small * Mike the Knight * Milly, Molly * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Misery Guts (originally aired on Nine) * Miss BG * Mister Maker * Mister Maker Comes to Town * Mister Maker Around the World * Mister Maker's Arty Party * The Mr. Men Show * Mr Moon * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show * Mofy * Mole Sisters * Mona the Vampire (now May 2011) * Monster Warriors * Mopatop's Shop * Mouk * My Almost Famous Family * My Goldfish Is Evil * My Great Big Adventure * My Life as a Popat * Nanigugu * Naturally, Sadie * Nerds and Monsters * The New Adventures of Peter Pan * Noah and Saskia * Noddy, Toyland Detective * Nowhere Boys * Numb Chucks * The Numtums * Octonauts * Odd Squad * Oddbods * Old Tom * Olivia * The Ollie & Moon Show * The Owl * Pablo * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Pajanimals * Paper Port * Pijamas * Pat and Stan * The Patty's Pinch * Pearlie (originally aired on Ten) * Peep and the Big Wide World * Peg + Cat * Penelope * The Penguins of Madagascar (originally aired on Ten) * Peppa Pig * Pet Superstars * Peter Pan: A Baby Adventure * Peter Rabbit * Pingu * Pink Panther and Pals * The Pinky and Perky Show * Pinky Dinky Doo * Pixelface * Pixel Pinkie (originally aired on Nine Network) * PJ Masks * Play School * Play with Me Sesame * Playdate * Play Date * The Playground * Pocoyo * Poko * Poppets Town * Pororo the Little Penguin * Postman Pat * Postman Pat Special Delivery Service * Potatoes and Dragons * Planet Sketch * Plonsters * Prank Patrol * Prank Patrol Road Trip * Princess Natasha * Puffin Rock * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Q Pootle 5 * Rage PG Only Pop Or Classics * Raa Raa the Noisy Lion * Radio Free Roscoe * Ralf, The Record Rat * Rastamouse * Rated A for Awesome * Raymond * Ready Jet Go! * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! * The Revenge Files of Alistair Fury * Ringo & Tee: Heroes United * Roary the Racing Car * Rob the Robot * The Roman Mysteries * Roobarb and Custard Too * Room on the Broom * Rubbadubbers * Ruby Gloom * Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic... * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Sadie J * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective (originally aired on Seven) * Sarah and Duck * The Save-Ums! * Scream Street * Sea Princesses (originally aired on Seven) * The Secret Show * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear * Sesame Street * Shaolin Wuzang * Shaun the Sheep * Shaun the Sheep Championsheeps * SheZow * Ship to Shore (originally aired on Nine) * Shoebox Zoo * The Silver Brumby (originally aired on Ten) * Silverwing * Skunk Fu! * Skyland * The Sleepover Club * Small Potatoes (2011 series) * The Snowman and the Snowdog * Sofia Luna: Agent Secret * Soupe Opera * Sparkle Friends * Spectacular Spider-Man * Spider-Man ABC * Splatalot * Spliced * Stanley * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Stay Tuned * Steam Punks! * Steve and Betsy * Storm Hawks * storyTree * Sumo Mouse * The Super Hero Squad Show * Sweat * Sydney Sailboat * Teacup Travels * Teamwork Illumination (shares with GO!) * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (originally aired on Seven) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series) * The Mouse Factory * ''Teletubbies'' (2015 reboot) * This is Emily Yeung * This is Scarlett and Isaiah * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Those Scurvy Rascals * Thunderbirds Are Go (shares with GO!) * Tilly and Friends * Time Warp Trio * Timmy Time * Tinga Tinga Tales * Toby's Travelling Circus * Tot Trek: Mega City Adventures * Total Drama Action * Total Drama All Stars * Total Drama Island * Total Drama Pahkitew Island * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * Total Drama World Tour * Totally Rubbish * Tower Prep * Tracey McBean * Trapped! * Tree Fu Tom (originally aired on Eleven) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! * Tupu * Tweenies * Twirlywoos * The Twisted Whiskers Show * The Upside Down Show * Vic the Viking (originally aired on Ten and Eleven) * Voltron: Defender of the Universe * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Voltron Force * WAC: World Animal Championships * Wacky World Beaters * The Wannabes * Waybuloo * Welcome to Pooh Corner * What Do You Know? * What's the Big Idea? * Weirdsister College * Wibbly Pig * Wiggle Town * Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle! * Wiggly Waffle * Wild Animal Baby Explorers * The Wild Thornberrys * Willa's Wild Life * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong * Wolfblood * Wolverine and the X-Men * A World of Wonders * The Worst Witch * The WotWots * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Wild & Weird * Yakkity Yak (originally aired on Ten) * Yellow Jacket: The Beach Crazy Cyclist * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Yogi's Gang * Yogi's Space Race * Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! * YooHoo & Friends * Young Dracula * You're Skitting Me * Zoey 101 * Zoo Factor * Zoo Mix Moving or Leaving soon Previous programming Domestic News & Current Affairs * 7 Days (2001–2005) * The 7.30 Report (1986–2011) * Asia Pacific Focus (2001–2014) * Australia Wide (2005–2017) * Business Breakfast (2002–2003) * Difference of Opinion (2007) * FAQ (1999–2000) * First Edition (1993–1996) * George Negus Tonight (2001–2004) * Inside Business (2002–2013) * The Investigators (1985–1995) * Lateline (1990–2017) * Lateline Business (2006–2010) * The Link (2017) * Message Stick (1999–2012) * The National (1985–1986) * Nationwide * Stateline (1996–2011) * This Day Tonight (1967–1978) * Weekend Magazine Drama * 1915 (1982) * A Difficult Woman (1998) * Adventures of the Seaspray (1967) * All the Green Year (1980) * An Accidental Soldier (2013) * And Here Comes Bucknuckle (1981) * Answered by Fire (2006) * ANZAC Girls (2014) * Australian Playhouse (1966–1967) * Bastard Boys (2007) * Beat of the City (1975) * The Beautiful Lie (2015) * Bed of Roses (2008–2011) * Bellbird (1967–1977) * Ben Hall (1975) * Blue Murder (1995) * Brides of Christ (1991, later moved to Ten) * The Broken Shore (2014) * Captain James Cook (1987) * Carlotta (2014) * Cassidy (1989) * Catspaw (1978) * Certain Women (1973–1976) * Changi (2001) * Children's Hospital (1997–1998) * Cliffy (2013) * Come In Spinner (1990) * Correlli (1995) * Crownies (2011) * Curtin (2007) * The Cut (2009) * The Damnation of Harvey McHugh (1994) * Dancing Daze (1986) * Dangerous Remedy (2012) * Devil's Dust (2012) * Dirt Game (2009) * The Doctor Blake Mysteries (2013–2017, moved to Seven Network) * East of Everything (2008–2009) * Edens Lost (1989) * Embassy (1990–1992) * The Eternity Man (2009) (co-production with Channel 4) * Fallen Angels (1997) * The Farm (2001) * Fireflies (2004) * The Gods of Wheat Street (2014) * Golden Soak (1979) * G.P. (1989–1996) * Grass Roots (2000–2003) * Head Start (2001) * Heartland (1994) * Hell Has Harbour Views (2005) * Hiding (2015) * House Rules (1988) * The Hungry Ones (1963) * I Can Jump Puddles (1981) * Janus (1994–1995) * Kirby's Company (1977) * The Last Resort (1988–1989) * The Leaving of Liverpool (1992) (co-production with BBC) * Lessons From The Grave (2013–2014) * Love is a Four Letter Word (2001) * Mabo (2012) * Marking Time (2003) * Marriage Acts (2001) * MDA (2002–2005) * Menzies and Churchill at War (2008) * Mercury (1996) * Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries (2012–2015) * My Brother Jack (1965, 2001 series later went to air on Ten) * Newton's Law (2017) * Old School (2014) * The Oracle (1979) * The Outcasts (1961) * The Outsiders (1976–1977) * Paper Giants: The Birth of Cleo (2011) * Paper Giants: Magazine Wars (2013) * The Patriots (1962) * Patrol Boat (1979–1983, later moved to Ten) * Phoenix (1992–1993) * Pig in a Poke (1977) * Police Rescue (1989–1996) * Power Without Glory (1976) * The Prime Minister is Missing (2008) * Pulse (2017) * The Purple Jacaranda (1964) * Rain Shadow (2007) * Raw FM (1997–1998) * Redfern Now (2012–2015) * Ride on Stranger (1979) * The River Kings (1991) * The Road from Coorain (2002) * Robbery Under Arms (1985) * Rush (1974–1976) * Scales of Justice (1983) * SeaChange (1998–2000) * Secret Bridesmaids' Business (2002) * The Secret River (2015) * Serangoon Road (2013) (co-production with HBO Asia) * Serpent in the Rainbow (1973) * Seven Deadly Sins (1993) * Seven Types of Ambiguity (2017) * The Shark Net (2003) * Shark's Paradise (1986) * The Silence (2006) * Silly Season Cinema (1982) * Sisters of War (2010) * The Slap (2011) * Something in the Air (2000–2002) * Stark (1993) (co-production with BBC) * Stormy Petrel (1960) * The Straits (2012) * Studio 86 (1986) * Sweet and Sour (1984) * The Sweet Sad Story of Elmo and Me (1965) * A Taste for Blue Ribbons (1973) * The Time of Our Lives (2013–2014) * The Timeless Land (1980) * Top Mates (1979) * The Truckies (1978) * Vacancy in Vaughn Street (1963) * Valentine's Day (2008) * The Valley Between (1996) * Wildside (1997–1999) * The Willow Bend Mystery (1983) Comedy / Entertainment * 8MMM Aboriginal Radio (2015) * Aaron Chen Tonight (2017 on ABC2) * Adam Hills Tonight (2011–2013) * The Adventures of Lano and Woodley (1997–1999) * The Agony Of... (2012–2015) * Alvin Purple (1976) * American College Football (1991–1996) * A Moody Christmas (2012) * Angry Boys (2011) (co-production with HBO) * The Annette Klooger Show (1959–1961) * At Home with Julia (2011) * Audrey's Kitchen (2012–2013) * The Aunty Jack Show (1972–1973) * Australia You're Standing In It (1983–1984) * BackBerner (1999–2002) * Back Seat Drivers (2014 on ABC2) * Bad Cop, Bad Cop (2003–2003) * Ballzup! (1994) * Beached Az (2009–2010) * Beginners, Please (1961) * Bentley's Bandbox (1960) * Between Ourselves (1963) * Blah Blah Blah (1988) * The Big Gig (1989–1991) * The Bryan Davies Show (1962–1963) * Cafe Continental (1958–1961) * The Chaser Decides (2004, 2007) * Chaser News Alert (2005 on ABC2) * The Chaser's Election Desk (2016) * The Chaser's Media Circus (2014–2015) * The Chaser's War on Everything (2006–2009) * Clarke & Dawe (2000–2017) * Club Buggery (1995–1997) * CNNNN (2002–2003) * Corridors of Power (2001) * Couchman (1989–1992) * Country Style (1958) * DAAS Kapital (1991–1992) * Da Kath & Kim Code (2005) * Dearest Enemy (1989) * The D Generation (1986–1987, moved to Seven 1988–1989) * The Dingo Principle (1987) * Dirty Laundry Live (2013–2014 on ABC2, 2015 on ABC) * The Divorce (2015) * Dog's Head Bay (1999) * Double the Fist (2004, 2008) * Eagle & Evans (2004) * The Einstein Factor (2004–2009) * Eggshells (1991–1993) * The Election Chaser (2001) * The Elegant Gentleman's Guide to Knife Fighting (2013) * Enough Rope with Andrew Denton (2003–2008) * The Evie Hayes Show (1960) * Family Bowl Quiz (1969) * The Fast Lane (1985, 1987) * The Fat (2000–2003) * Fiesta (1958) * Find the Link (1957–1958) * Flashback (1993, 2000) * Flipside (2002) * Frontline (1994–1997) * Funky Squad (1995) * The Games (1998–2000) * The Garry McDonald Show (1977) * The Gerry Connolly Show (1988) * Gillies and Company (1992) * The Gillies Report (1984–1985) * The Gillies Republic (1986) * The Glass House (2001–2006) * Good News Week (1996–1998, moved to Ten 1998–2000, 2008–2012) * Good News Weekend (1998) * Growing Up Gracefully (2017) * Hal Lashwood's Alabama Jubilee (1958–1961) * The Hamster Decides (2013) * The Hamster Wheel (2011–2012) * Head 2 Head (2006) * Here Come the Girls (1960) * The Hollowmen (2008) * Home Sweet Home (1980–1982) * Homeward Bound (1958) * The House with Annabel Crabb (2017) * House Rules (1988) * How Not to Behave (2015) * I Rock (2010 on ABC2) * In Harmer's Way (1990–1992) * It's A Date (2013–2014) * Ja'mie: Private School Girl (2013) (co-production with HBO) * The Johnny Gredula Show (1957–1958) * John Conway Tonight (2017 on ABC2) * John Hinde Presents (1989–1999) * John Safran's Race Relations (2009) * Jonah from Tonga (2014) * Judith Lucy Is All Woman (2015) * Judith Lucy's Spiritual Journey (2011) * The Katering Show (2016) * Kath & Kim (2002–2005 on ABC, 2007 on Seven) * Kittson Fahey (1992–1993) * Laid (2011–2012) * The Late Show (1992–1993) * Lawrence Leung's Choose Your Own Adventure (2009) * Lawrence Leung's Unbelievable (2011) * The Librarians (2007–2010) * Live and Sweaty (1991–1995) * The Lorrae Desmond Show (1960–1964) * Lowdown (2010–2012) * Luke Warm Sex (2016) * Mastermind (1978–1984) * Maximum Choppage (2015 on ABC2) * The Memphis Trousers Half Hour (2005) * The Micallef P(r)ogram(me) (1998–2001) * The Moodys (2014) * The Money or the Gun (1989–1990) * Mother and Son (1984–1994) * Myf Warhurst's Nice (2012) * News Free Zone (1985) * The Norman Gunston Show (1975–1976 on ABC, moved to Seven 1978–1979, 1981 and 1993) * O'Loghlin on Saturday Night (1999) * One Size Fits All (2000) * Outland (2012) * The Oz Game (1988–1989) * Quest (1976–1978) * Problems (2012) * Randling (2012) * Reality Check (2014) * Review with Myles Barlow (2008–2010 on ABC2) * The Roast (2012–2014 on ABC2) * Rubbery Figures (1987–1990) * Sammy J & Randy in Ricketts Lane (2015) * Sammy J's Playground Politics (2016 on iView) * The Saturday Show (1959) * Seeing Stars (1957–1959) * Shock, Horror, Aunty! (2013) * The Sideshow (2007) * The Simon Gallagher Show (1982–1983) * Sleuth 101 (2010) * Spicks & Specks (2005–2011, 2014) * Sport in Question (1986) * Story Club (2015 on ABC2) * The Strange Calls (2012 on ABC2) * Strictly Dancing (2004–2005) * Summer Heights High (2007) * Theatre Sports (1987) * This is Littleton (2014 on ABC2) * Timothy (2014) * Tractor Monkeys (2013) * The Trophy Room (2010) * Twentysomething (2011–2013) * Two's Company (1959–1961) * The Urban Monkey with Murray Foote (2009) * Variety View (1958–1959) * Very Small Business (2008) * Vikki (1963) * We Can Be Heroes: Finding The Australian of the Year (2005) * Wednesday Night Fever (2013) * Welcher & Welcher (2003) * What Next (1958–1959) * Wollongong the Brave (1975) * Woodley (2012) * Would You Believe? (1970–1974) * Yes We Canberra! (2010) Factual / Documentary * 7DaysLater (2013 on ABC2) * A Big Country (1968–1991) * A River Somewhere (1997–1998) * Any Questions (1958–1960) * Art Nation (2010–2011) * Artscape (2011) * The Arts Show (1999–2000) * At The Movies (2004–2014) * Auction Room (2012) * Australian Wildlife (1963) * Australians at War (2001) * Backchat (1986–1994) * Beat The Chef (2005) * Big Ideas (2010–2014) * Bodybeat (1993) * Bullied (2017–present) * Bush Mechanics (2001) * Bush Tucker Man (1988, 1990, 1996) * Can We Help? (2006–2011) * Canberra Confidential (2013) * Choir of Hard Knocks (2007) * Collectors (2005–2011) * Come and Get It (1983–1992) * Come In on This (1959) * Consuming Passions (1992–2002) * The Cook and the Chef (2006–2009) * Country Town Rescue (2012) * The Critics (1959–1962) * Croc College (2013) * The Dreamhouse (2014) * Dumb, Drunk & Racist (2012 on ABC2) * Dynasties (2006) * Elders with Andrew Denton (2008–2009) * Exhumed (2013) * Faces of Change (1982) * Family Confidential (2012–2015) * Family Footsteps (2006–2008) * Feedback (2002–2006) * First Footprints (2013) * The Floating Brothel (2006) * For Love or Money (1987–1989) * Frank Hurley: The Man Who Made History (2005) * Great Southern Land (2012) * Good Game (2006–2007 on ABC, 2008–2016 on ABC2) * The Hack Half Hour (2008–2009 on ABC2) * Hannah Gadsby's Oz (2014) * Hatch, Match & Dispatch (2016–present) * Hazards, Disasters and Survival (1998) * Head First (2013–2014 on ABC2) * Health (1959) * Hello Birdy (2014) * How the Quest Was Won (2004–2005) * Hungry Beast (2009–2011) * Howard on Menzies: The Making of Modern Australia (2016) * The Howard Years (2008) * I, Spry (2010) * In the Wild (1976–1981) * Jillaroo School (2015) * Kate Ceberano and Friends (1994) * The Killing Season (2015) * Labor in Power (1993) * Life at... (2006, 2008, 2010, 2012) * Long Way to the Top (2001) * Love Is In The Air (2003) * Mainly for Women (1961–1964) * Making Australia Happy (2010) * Making Couples Happy (2013) * The Making of Modern Australia (2010) * Melbourne Composers (1961–1962) * Melbourne Magazine (1957) * My Favourite Album (2006) * My Favourite Australian (2008) * My Favourite Book (2004) * My Favourite Film (2005) * Naturally Australia (1996–2001) * Nature Notebook (1958) * Navy Divers (2008) * The New Inventors (2004–2011) * Next Stop Hollywood (2013) * New Look at New Guinea (1959) * Not Quite Art (2007 on ABC1, 2008 on ABC2) * Open Learning (1992–2001) * Operatunity Oz (2006) * Outback ER (2015) * Outback House (2005) * Outback Kids (2011) * Parental Guidance Recommended (1987–1992) * Peking to Paris (2006) * Picture Page (1956–1957) * Plumpton High Babies (2003) * Poh's Kitchen (2010–2012) * Photo Finish (2012) * Quantum (1985–2001) * Race Around Oz (2000) * Race Around the World (1997–1998) * ReDesign My Brain (2013, 2015) * Restoration Australia (2015) * Revealing Gallipoli (2005) * S'Cool Sport (1996–1997) * Savage Indictment (1990) * Science Today (1958) * Second Opinion (2005) * Shitsville Express (2013 on ABC2) * Silvia's Italian Table (2016) * Sleek Geeks (2008–2010) * South Side Story (2007) * Sporting Nation (2012) * Sow What (1967–1988) * Stress Buster (2008) * Strictly Speaking (2010–2011) * Stuff (2008) * Sunday Arts (2006–2009) * Surfing The Menu (2003–2006) * Surfing The Menu: The Next Generation (2016) * Sydney Grows Up (1958) * Sylvania Waters (1992) * Talking Heads (2005–2010) * Tattoo Tales (2015 on ABC2) * Tomorrow's World (1959) * Tonic (2011–2012) * Towards 2000 (1981–1983) * The Track (2000) * The War That Changed Us (2014) * The Way We Were (2004) * The Years That Made Us (2013) * Two in the Top End (2008) * TVTV (1993–1995) * University Challenge#Other countries (1987–1989) * Untold Stories (2014) * The Vision Splendid (1977) * Vulture (2005) * Who Killed Dr Bogle and Mrs Chandler? (2006) * Who's Been Sleeping in My House? (2011–2013) * Women's World (1956–1963) Sport * Soccer: W-League (2008–2017) Music * The 10:30 Slot (1999–2000) * Antenna (1984–1985) * Australian All Star Jazz Band (1959) * Beatbox (1985–1988) * Between the Teeth (1986–1987) * Billabong Band (1957) * Countdown (1974–1987) * Countdown Flipside (1983) * Countdown Friday (1982) * Countdown Revolution (1989–1990) * The Factory (1987–1989) * Fancy Free (1961) * Flashez (1976–1977) * Funky Road (1976) * GTK (1969–1974) * Hitscene (1969–1972) * Jazz Meets Folk (1964) * Let's Go Square Dancing (1960) * Look Who's Dropped In (1957–1958) * Loud (1994) * Make Ours Music (1958–1961) * Matt Flinders and Friends (1972–1973) * The Meldrum Tapes (1986–1987) * Melody Time (1957, 1959) * Recovery (1996–2000) * Rock Arena (1982–1989) * Saturday Morning Fly (2002–2003) * Shirley Abicair in Australia (1960) * Six O'Clock Rock (1959–1962) * Stampede (1994) * Studio 22 (1999–2003) * Sweet and Low (1959) * Take 5 (1983–1984) * Teen Scene (1964–1965) * triple j tv (2006–2009 on ABC1 & ABC2) * Valerie Cooney Sings (1958) * Vic Sabrino Sings (1958) * Videodisc (1980–1982) Children's programs * A Very Barry Christmas (2008) * Active Kidz (2004) * Additional Fables (1992) * Adventure Island (1967–1972) * The Adventures of Blinky Bill (1994) * The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky (2005–2009) * The Adventures of Long John Silver (1958) * The Adventures of Sam (1999) * The Afternoon Show (1987–1993) * Alexander's Afternoon (1980) * Alexander's Antics (1980) * The Alexander Bunyip Show (1981) * Alexander Bunyip's Billabong (1978–1988) * Alpha Scorpio (1974) * Andra (1976) * Arthur! and the Square Knights of the Round Table (1966–1968) * Aussie Kids * The Australian Wildlife Club Bulletin (1985–1986) * ARVO (1979) * Backyard Science (2013–2015) * Bananas in Pyjamas (1992–2001, 2011–2013) * Bang Goes the Budgie (1985) * Big Square Eye (1991–1992) * Bindi the Jungle Girl (2007–2008) * Bindi's Bootcamp (2012–2015 on ABC3) * Blinky Bill's Around the World Adventures (2004, originally aired on Seven) * Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion (1996) * Blue Water High (2005–2008) * Boffins (1995, was only released on video but did air in a number of countries) * Bunyip (1989) * Butterfly Island (1985–1986, Season 1 only, the rest of the series aired on Seven Network from 1987–1993) * C/o The Bartons (1988) * Camera Script (1987) * Captain Cookaburra's Australiha (1984–1988) * Captain Cookaburra's Road to Discovery (1985–1986) * Clowning Around (1991, originally aired on Seven) * Clowning Around 2 (1993, originally aired on Seven) * Come Midnight Monday (1982) * Coral Island (1983) * Couch Potato (1991–2001) * Count Us In (1999–2000) * Countdown to 3 (2009) * Creature Features (2002–2008) * Dance Academy (2010–2013 on ABC3) * Dead Gorgeous (2010) * Dirtgirlworld (2009–2011) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (2007–2010) * Earthwatch (1979–1989) * Earthwatch Club (1983–1984) * EC Plays Lift Off (1994) * Elly & Jools (1990, only airs on ABC Kids, originally aired on Nine) * Escape from Jupiter (1994) * Eugenie Sandler P.I. (2000) * Fatty and George (1981) * Feathers, Fur or Fins (1986–1991) * The Ferals (1994–1995) * Feral TV (1996–1997) * Ferry Boat Fred (1992) * Finders Keepers (1991–1992) * The Flamin' Thongs (2014 on ABC3) * Frank and Francesca (1973) * The Genie from Down Under (1996–1998) * Go Health (1978–1987, originally aired on Nine) * Golden Pennies (1985–1986) * Happy Hatchday to Plasmo (1989) * The Haunted School (1986) * Heartbreak High (1997–1999, originally aired on Ten from 1994 to 1996) * Hoota and Snoz (2002) * Hunter (1984–1985) * Infinity Limited (1983–1984) * Johnson and Friends (1990–1995) * Junior Sports Magazine (1962–1965) * Kaboodle (1987–1990, was later aired on Seven Network from 1990 to 1993, sometimes airs again on ABC from 1990 to 1992, aired on ABC again in 1994, aired on ABC Kids for a last broadcast in 2002) * Kideo (1993–1994) * Kindergarten Playtime (1957–1966) * The Kingdom of Paramithi (2008, originally aired on Nine) * Kitu and Woofl (1997) * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (2002–2007) * Lift Off (1992–1995) * Li'l Elvis and the Truckstoppers (1998) * Lizzie's Library (1995) * The Maestro's Company (1985–1986, originally aired on SBS) * The Magic Boomerang (1965–1966) * Magic Mountain (1997–1998) * The Magic Pudding (2000) * Mal.com (2011 on ABC3) * Minty (1998) * Mixy (1998–2002) * Mr. Squiggle (1959–1999) * My Great Big Adventure (2012 on ABC3) * My Place (2009–2011 on ABC3) * The Nargun and the Stars (1981) * The New Adventures of Blinky Bill (1984–1987) * Noah and Saskia (2004) * Ocean Girl (1994–1997, originally aired on Network Ten) * Out There (1985 series) * Out There (2003–2004) * Pals (1987) * Petals (1998–1999) * Phoenix Five (1970) * Plasmo (1997) * Prank Patrol (2009–2013 on ABC3) * Ready for This (2015 on ABC3) * Return to Jupiter (1997) * Rollercoaster (2005–2010) * Round the Twist (1990–2001,Season 1 originally aired on Seven) * The Saddle Club (2001–2003 on ABC, 2009 on Nine) * Seven Little Australians (1973) * Silversun (2004) * Secret Valley (1984–1990) * Start from Scratch (1989) * Steam Punks! (2013 on ABC3) * Stop at this Station (1988–1990) * The Stranger (1964–1965) * Studio 3 (2009–2016 on ABC3) * Sugar and Spice (1988–1989) * The Sun on the Stubble (1996) * Swap Shop (1988–1989) * Swinging (1997) * The Toothbrush Family (1977, season 1 only, originally aired on Nine Network) * Touch the Sun (1988) * Tracey McBean (2002–2006) * Vidiot (1992–1995) * Visions of Democracy (1998) * Watch This Space (1982) * Wayzgoose (1978) * The Wayne Manifesto (1997) * What Do You Know? (2010 on ABC3) * Wiggle and Learn (2008) * Wiggly Waffle (2009) * The Winners (1985) * Worst Year of My Life Again (2014 on ABC3) * Zigby (2009–2015) Foreign 0–9 * 1, 2, 3, Go! * 11 Somerset * 1990 * 2 Point 4 Children * 2030 CE * 3-2-1 Contact * 6teen * The 99 A * A-Z of Belief * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * The Abbey * The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show (originally aired on Seven and Ten) * Abel's Island * Ace Lightning * The Acme School of Stuff * Across the Roof of the World * An Actor's Life for Me * The Admiral and the Princess * The Adventurer * Adventures in Rainbow Country (later moved to Nine) * The Adventures of Dawdle the Donkey * The Adventures of Gulliver (later moved to Seven) * The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn * The Adventures of Portland Bill * Adventures of the Sea Hawk * The Adventures of Sir Prancelot * The Adventures of Tugboat Annie * Agony * AEIOU * The Aeronauts * After Henry * After the War * Agatha Christie's Marple * Agent Z and the Penguin from Mars * Airline * Albert the Fifth Musketeer * Albie * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day * Alexander, Who Used to Be Rich Last Sunday * Alexei Sayle's Stuff * Alfonso Bonzo * Alias the Jester * Alien Empire * Aliens in the Family * All at No 20 * All Creatures Great and Small * The All Electric Amusement Arcade * All for Love * All in Good Faith * The All New Alexei Sayle Show * All Passion Spent * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Murakami Wolf Swenson/DIC Entertainment version) * The Alvin Show (later moved to Ten as "Channel 0" and Seven) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * The Amazing Adventures of Morph * The Amazing Bone * The Amazing Live Sea Monkeys * American Cinema * American Visions * An Actor's Life for Me * Andy Pandy * Andy Robson * The Andy Williams Show * Angela Anaconda * Angelina Ballerina * Angelmouse * The Angry Beavers * Animal Ark * Animal Crackers * Animal Fair * Animal Farm (later moved to SBS) * Animal Hospital * Animal Life * Animal Magic * Animal Mechanicals * Animal School * Animal Shelf * Animal Stories * Animals in Action * The Animals of Farthing Wood * Animated Classic Showcase * Animorphs * The Ann Sothern Show * Anna and the King * Anna of the Five Towns * Anno Domini * Antarctic Man * Anthony Ant * Antonio Carluccio's Italian Feast * Anytime Tales * The Aphrodite Inheritance * Appuntamento in Italia * The Aquabats! Super Show! * Aquila * Arabia * The Arcade Show * Archer's Goon * Archibald the Koala * Are All Schools Like Mine * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Are You Being Served? (later moved to Seven) * Armchair Thriller (later moved to Ten) * Around the World in 80 Days * Art Attack * The Art of the Motion Picture * Art's Place * The Arthur Haynes Show * As Time Goes By * The Ascent of Man * Ashenden * Ashes to Ashes * Asia Pacific Focus * Aspel and Company * The Assassination Run * Astro Boy (1980s) * Astro Boy (2003 series) * Atlantis High * Atletico Partick * Atom Ant (later moved to Seven) * Atomic Betty * Attenborough and Animals * Aubrey * An Actor's Life for Me * An Audience with Billy Connolly (later moved to Seven) * An Audience with Peter Ustinov * Auf Wiedersehen, Pet * Australian Ecology * The Australian Experience * Australian Eye * Australian Impact * Australian Studies * Australians * Automania * Avatar: The Last Airbender (later moved to Ten) * Avec Plaisir * Avenger Penguins (later moved to 7TWO) * The Avengers (later moved to Nine) * Avventura B * Baby and Co. * Baby Backyardigans * The Baby-Sitters Club * Bad Boyes * Bad Cop, Bad Cop * Badger on the Barge * Badger * Badjelly the Witch * Bagpuss * Ballykissangel * Bambinger * The Bamboo Brush * The Banana Splits (later moved to Southern Cross) * Bananaman * Bangers and Mash * Barbara's World of Horses and Ponies * The Barchester Chronicles * Barney * Barney & Friends (only on ABC Kids in 2003, usually airs on Nine and sometimes on Ten) * Barracuda * Barriers * Basic Photography * Basil Brush * Basil Hears a Noise * The Baskervilles * Batfink (originally aired on Ten) * Battle of the Planets (originally aired on Ten) * BB3B * The Beachcombers * Beached Az * Bear in the Big Blue House * Being Ian * The Bear, the Tiger and the Others * Beast * Beat of the City * Beau Geste * The Beautiful Life * Bed of Roses * Beginners, Please * Behaving Badly * The Beiderbecke Affair * Bellbird * Belle and Sebastian * Benin: An African Kingdom * Bentley's Bandbox * Ben Elton: The Man from Auntie * Ben Hall * The Berenstain Bears (later moved to Seven) * Bernard * Bertha * The Betty Hutton Show * Between the Lines * Between Ourselves * Between Two Worlds * Beyond Tomorrow * The BFG * The Bible Lands * Big Bag * Big Bird in Australia * Big Bird in China * A Big Country * Big Kids * The Big Pull * Big Train * The Big World of Little Adam * Biggles * The Bill * Bill and Ben * Bill and Bunny * Billabong Band * Billy the Cat * Billy the Kid * Billy Webb's Amazing Stories * Binka the Cat * Bird of Prey * Birds of a Feather * A Bit of Fry and Laurie * Bits and Bytes * Bits and Bytes 2 * The Biz * Black Cab * Black Hearts in Battersea * Black Hole High * Blackadder (originally aired on Seven) * Blackadder II (originally aired on Seven) * Blackadder the Third (originally aired on Seven) * Blackadder Goes Forth (originally aired on Seven) * Blackeyes * Black Books * Blah Blah Blah * Blake's 7 * Blazing Dragons * Bless This House * Blind Justice * Blood and Honey * Blood on the Carpet * Blott on the Landscape * Blue Wilderness * Bob the Builder (Original stop motion series, 2015 reboot now airs on Eleven) * Bob the Builder: Project Build It * Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build! * Bod * The Body in Question * Body & Soul * Bondi * Bonje (originally aired on SBS) * Book Book * Book Bug * Book Dramatisations * The Book Group * Bookie * Bootleg * Bootsie and Snudge * Border Cafe * Born and Bred * The Borrowers * The Boss * Botanic Man * Bounty Hamster * Boy Dominic * A Boy, a Duck and a Frog * The Boy Merlin * Boyd Q.C. * Boys from the Blackstuff * Brambly Hedge (originally aired on Nine) * Bread * Breaking Bad * Break in the Sun * Bright Hair * Brittas Empire * The Brollys * Bromwell High * Brothers by Choice * Brum * The Brunel Experience * Brush Strokes (later moved to Ten) * The Bryan Davies Show * Bucky and Pepito * Buddy * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Building Dreams * Build Your Own Dreams * Bump * Bump in the Night * A Bunch of Fives * A Bunch of Munsch * The Bunjee Venture * Buongiorno Italia * Burnside * The Burrows Collection * The Bush Gang * Bush Mechanics * Business Concepts * Busy Buses * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids (later moved to Seven) * Buzz and Poppy * By the Sword Divided * Byker Grove C * Caillou * Call Me Mister * Callan * Calling the Shots * Campaign * The Campbells * The Canal Children * Canimals * Capital City * Captain Fathom * Captain Flamingo * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Captain Pugwash * Cardiac Arrest * Carrie's War * Carl Squared * The Carleton/Walsh Report * Carol Burnett and Friends * Cartoons for Big Kids * Casanova '73 * Casper and the Angels (later moved to Seven) * The Cat Came Back * CatDog * Catherine the Great * Catspaw * The Cattanooga Cats * Catweazle * The Cavanaughs * Cavern Deep * ChalkZone * Chance in a Million * Chandler & Co * Channel 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 * Charles and Francois * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (originally aired on Nine) * Charlie Chalk * Charlie Chaplin Theatre * Charlie Needs a Cloak * The Chaser Decides (2004, 2007) * Chaser News Alert (2005) * Chelmsford 123 * Children Around the World * Children of the Dog Star * Children of Fire Mountain * The Children of Green Knowe * The Children of New Forest * Children of the North * Children of the Stones * A Child's Garden of Verses * The Chinese Detective * The Chinese Puzzle * The Choir * Chris Cross * Christmas Eve on Sesame Street * Christopher Crocodile * The Chronicles of Narnia * Chocky * Chocky's Challenge * Chocky's Children * The Choir * Chorlton and the Wheelies * Cinema Europe * Circle of Faith * Circus * Circus Everywhere * The Cisco Kid * Citizen James * Citizen Smith * City of the Wildcats * City Tails * Clarence (TV movie) * Clarence (1988 series) * Clarissa * Class of the Titans * The Clive James Show * Close-Up * The Clown of God * Cockatoos at Three Springs * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion * The Codebreakers * Codename Icarus * The Cola Conquest * The Colbert Report * Cold Lazarus * Cold Warrior * The Colonials * Come Back, Lucy * Come Back Mrs. Noah * Come In on This * Comedy Break * Comedy Playhouse * The Comic Strip * The Comic Strip Presents... * Common as Muck * The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley * Computer Club * Computers in Action * Computer Studies * Comrades * Concepts in Science * The Concert Stages of Europe * Concerto Grosso Modo * Construction Site * Consumer Power * Contrabandits * The Cook and the Chef * Cooper's Half Hour * The Cops * Coral Island * Corduroy * Correlli * A Cosmic Christmas (later moved to Ten) * Cosmos: A Personal Voyage * Coupling * Count Duckula (later moved to Ten and 7TWO) * The Count of Monte Cristo * Count Us In * Country Boy * Country GP * Countrywide * The Cow That Fell in the Canal * Cowboy Bebop * Crackerjack * Craft, Design and Technology * Creature Comforts * Crime, Inc. * Criminal Justice * The Critics * Cro * The Croc-Note Show * Crystal Tipps and Alistair * Cuckoo Land * The Cuckoo Waltz * Cubeez * A Curious and Diverse Flora * Curse of the Viking's Grave * Custer's Last Stand Up D * Dad * Dad's Army (later moved to Ten) * Dalziel and Pascoe * Dance Academy * The Dancing Princesses * Danedyke Mystery * Danger Bay * Danger: Marmalade At Work * Danger Mouse (1981 series, later moved to 7TWO) * Danger UXB * Dangerfield * The Danny Kaye Show * Daria (MTV, 1997–2001, later moved to SBS and SBS Two) * A Dark-Adapted Eye * The Dark Side of the Sun * Daring and Grace: Teen Detectives * Dave Allen at Large * Davey and Goliath * David Copperfield * The David Nixon Show * The Day of the Triffids * The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd * Days of Hope * Dead Entry * Dead Gorgeous * Dead Head * The Dean Martin Show * Death in Holy Orders * Death Note * The December Rose * Degrassi High * Degrassi Junior High * Degrassi Talks * Deltora Quest * The Demon Headmaster * Dennis the Menace (later moved to Ten) * Des Le Debut * Design Classics * Destination Space * Devenish * Diana * Die Kinder * Dinnerladies * Dirty Beasts * Discovering Japan * Discovering Science * Diver Dan * Do It * Doctor De Soto * Dr. Dog * Doctor Dolittle * Doctor Finlay * Dr. Finlay's Casebook * Doctor Jazz * Dr Otter * Doctor Snuggles * Doctor Who: The Movie * Dodgem * Dodger, Bonzo and the Rest * The Dodo Club * DoDo, The Kid from Outer Space * Dog and Duck * Dog Tracer * A Dog's Life * Don and Pete * Don Burrows * The Donna Reed Show * Donovan Quick * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Don't Eat the Pictures * Don't Miss Wax * Don't Wait Up * Down to Earth * Dragon * Dragon's Tongue * Drake's Venture * Dramarama * Dream Stuffing * The Dreamstone * Dreamtime Stories * Drosselmeyer * Drummer Hoff * The Duchess of Duke Street * Durrell in Russia * Dustbins E * The Eagle of the Ninth * Earthfasts * East of Everything * East of the Moon * EastEnders * Eastern Tales * Echo * Eckhart * The Ed Sullivan Show * Eddie's Alphabet * Eddy and the Bear * Edge of Darkness * Edge of the Cold * Edge of the Wedge * Educating Marmalade * Edward and Mrs Simpson * The Einstein Factor * El Nombre * Electric Avenue * The Electric Company (later moved to Ten and SBS) * Electronic Officer * Elidor * Emma and Grandpa * The Enchanted Castle * The Enchanted House * Encounter France * End of Empire * Engineering Craft Studies * English Have a Go * English Time * Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands * Enid Blyton's Secret Series * Encounter Italy * The Enigma Files * The Enormous Crocodile * Entree Libre * Environmental Man * Erebus: The Aftermath * Ernie's Incredible Illucinations * Escape from Colditz * Espana Viva * Ethelbert the Tiger * Eureka * Eureka! * Eureka Street * Everest by Balloon * The Evie Hayes Show * The Ex-PM * Executive Stress * Expedition Adam '84 * Express * The Eye of the Dragon * Eye of the Storm * Eye of the Wolf * Eye on Nature F * F Troop (later moved to Ten) * Faces of Change * Faces of Japan * Facing Writers * The Fainthearted Feminist * The Fairytaler * The Fall and Rise of Reginald Perrin * Fallen Angels * Fame and Misfortune * Fame is the Spur * Families of the World * Family * The Family Ness * The Famous Five (1970s) * The Famous Five (1990s) * The Fantastic Flying Journey * Fantastic Max (later moved to Seven) * Farnham and Byrne * Fast Forward * The Fast Lane * The Fat * Fat Tulip Too * Father Christmas * Father Ted (originally aired on Nine) * Fawlty Towers (later moved to Seven) * The Fear * The Feathered Serpent * Felix the Cat (later moved to Ten and Seven) * Filthy Rich & Catflap * Fimbles * The Final Cut * Find the Link * Finders Seekers * A Fine Romance * Fingerbobs * The Fire-Raiser * Fireman Sam (original series) * Five Children and It * Five Minute Wonder * Flambards * The Flame Trees of Thika * Flashing Pedals * The Flaxton Boys * The Flight of the Heron * Flip, Side, Turn * The Flockton Flyer * Floorshow * Flower Pot Men * Flower Stories * Flowgo's World (then aired on KidsCo) * Floyd on Fish (originally aired on SBS) * Fly Tales * Flying Start * Focus on Flowers * Foo-Foo * The Fool of the World and the Flying Ship * The Foolish Frog * For One Night Only * The Forest Rangers * Forget Me Not Farm * The Forgotten Toys (special later moved to Seven) * Form 3 Maths * Fortunes of War * Four Fathers * The Four Sevens * The Fourth Arm * Fourways Farm * Fox Tales * Foyle's War * Fragile Earth * The Fragile Heart * Framed * Frankie Howerd Confessions * Frankie's House * Freaky * Freaky Stories * Freddie and Max * Freewheelers * French and Saunders * French Fields * Fresh Fields * Freud * The Friday Weekley * Friend or Foe * Frog and Toad are Friends * Frogets * From Monkeys to Apes * Frontiers * Frootie Tooties * The Frost Report * Fruits Basket * Full House (1972 version) * The Full Wax * The Fully Ordained Meat Pie * Funky Squad * Funny Little Bugs * Funny Things Happen Down Under * Funnybones * The Further Adventures of SuperTed G * G.B.H. * The Gadfly * Gallowglass * The Galton and Simpson Playhouse * The Game of Life * Game On * Gardens of the World with Audrey Hepburn * Gather Your Dreams * Gefiterfish * The Gemini Factor * Gems * Gentle Ben * Geography Today * George and the Christmas Star * George and Martha * George and Mildred * George Shrinks * Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet * The Ghost and Mrs. Muir * Ghost Hunter * Ghostbusters * Ghostwriter * The Ghosts of Motley Hall * The Giddy Game Show * Gigi's Garden * The Gift (British TV series) * Gimme Gimme Gimme * The Girl from Mars * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. * Girls on Top * Give Us a Break * Give 'em Heaps * Glitch * The Glittering Prizes * God's Wonderful Railway * Goggle-Eyes * Gogs * Going Bananas * Golden Silents * Golden Soak * Gold, Gold, Gold * A Gondola on the Murray * Goodbye, Mr Kent * Goodnight Sweetheart * The Goodies (later moved to Seven and Ten) * The Good Food Show * Good Game (2006–2016 on ABC2) * The Good Life (later moved to Ten) * The Good Old Days * The Governor * The Governor and J.J. * The Graham Norton Show (now on Ten) * Gran * Grandma Bricks of Swallow Street * Grange Hill * Granpa * Grass Roots * Grasshopper Island * The Gravy Train * The Gravy Train Goes East * The Great Composers * Great Crimes and Trials of the 20th Century * Great Expectations * Great Military Blunders * The Great Railway Journeys of the World * The Great Wall of Iron * The Greatest American Hero (originally aired on Ten, later moved to Seven) * Greece Today * The Greedysaurus Gang * Greenfingers * Gremlins * Grim Tales * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * The Growing Pains of Adrian Mole * The Gruen Transfer * Gruey * GTK * Gulliver's Travels * Gumby (originally aired on Seven and Nine) * Gumtree * Gustavus (later aired on SBS) * Gypsy Girl H * Hairy Maclary * Hal Lashwood's Alabama Jubilee * Hallo aus Berlin * Hammy Hamster's Adventures On the Riverbank * The Hanging Gale * Hannay * The Happy Apple * Happy Birthday Moon * The Hardy Boys * Harry and the Hendersons (later moved to Ten) * Harry and the Wrinklies * The Haunting of Cassie Palmer * Hawaii Five-O * Hawkmoor * Hazell * Heart of the Dragon * Heartbeat * The Heat of the Day * Hedgehog Wedding * Hedgerow House * Heil Caesar * The Hello Girls * Help * Help! I'm a Teenage Outlaw * Henry's Cat * Henry's Leg * Here Come the Girls * Here in the West * Here's the Beat * Here's How! * Here's Lucy * Hergé's Adventures of Tintin (1991 series) * Hero to Zero * Heroes of the Faith * Hetty Wainthropp Investigates * Hey Arnold! * Hey, Landlord * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Hi-De-Hi! * Hiding * Hilary * The Hill of the Red Fox * Hill Street Blues (originally aired on Seven) * The Hills of Heaven * Himalaya with Michael Palin * History Economics * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (later moved to SBS) * Hold the Back Page * Hold the Dream * Holiday * Holiday Hazards * The Hollowmen * Hollywood: You Must Remember This * Hollywood Legends * Hollywood the Golden Years: The RKO Story * Home James! * Horrible Histories * Horse in the House * A Horseman Riding By * Horses Galore * Hothouse * Hot Chips * The Hot Shoe Show * Hound for Hire * House of Cards * House of Elliott * House of Rock * How a Child Grows * How Do You Want Me? * How Green Was My Valley * How Not to Behave * How to Marry a Millionaire * How We Used to Live * How You Get to the Queue! * Howards' Way * How's Your Father? * Hubble Bubble * Hugh and I * The Human Body * Hunter's Gold * Huntingtower * Hustle * The Hydronauts * Hyperdrive I * I Didn't Know You Cared * I Dream * I Know a Secret * I Love Lucy * I Married Joan * I Spy * Images of Nature * In a Land of Plenty * In Sickness and in Health * In Transit * In the Company of Men * In the Footsteps of Alexander the Great * In the Red * In the Wild with Harry Butler * In Your Garden * Industry * Infant Maths * The Inner Power * Insektors * Inside Creation * Inside Running * Inspector Gadget (later moved to Ten) * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas * Into the Labyrinth * Into Music * The Inventors * The Invisible Man * The Irish R.M. * Island of the Skog * It Ain't Half Hot Mum (later moved to Seven and Ten) * It Takes a Worried Man * Italianissimo * It's a Date * It's a Square World J * Jacek * Jack High * Jack the Ripper * Jackanory Playhouse * Jake's Progress * Jam Sandwich * Jamie and the Magic Torch * Janas * Jane Eyre * Jasper the Penguin * Jazz Meets Folk * Jellabies * Jemima Shore Investigates * Jeopardy * The Jim Davidson Show * Jim Henson Presents the World of Puppetry * Jim Henson's The Storyteller (originally aired on Ten) * Jimbo and the Jet Set * The Jimmy Wheeler Show * Jimmy's Den * Jockey School * John McNab * The Johnny Cash Show * The Johnny Gredula Show * Joint Accountant * Jonathan Creek * Joshua Jones * Journey into Thailand * Journey to the Himalayas * The Judy Garland Show * Jumbleland * Junior Sports Magazine * Just Barbara * Just for Laughs * Just Good Friends (later moved to Ten) * Just Liz * Just William (1990s version, the 1970s version was originally aired on Seven Network) K * Kaeloo * Katie and Orbie * Katy * Kavanagh QC * The Keepers * Ken Hom's Chinese Cookery (originally aired on SBS) * The Ken Noyle Show * Kenny and Dolly * The Kenny Everett Video Show * Kenny the Shark * Kessler * Kevin and Co. * Key to Freedom * Kid in the Corner * The Kids from 47A * The Kids of Degrassi Street * Kimba the White Lion * A Kind of Loving * King * King and Castle * King Arthur's Disasters * King Cinder * King Leonardo and His Short Subjects (later moved to Seven, Nine and Ten) * The King of Instruments * Kingdom 4 * The King's Outlaw * Kinsey * Kip and David * Kipper * Kirby's Company * Kiri the Clown * Kiss Me Kate * Kittson Fahey * Koki * Kontakte * The Krypton Factor L * La Linea * La Strada (later moved to SBS) * Labyrinth * Ladies in Charge * Laff-a-Bits * Lagos Airport * Laid * The Lakes * Land of the Tiger * Langley Bottom * The Larkins * Larry the Lamb * Lassie (later moved to Ten) * The Last Emperor * Last of the Summer Wine * The Last Song * The Late Clive James * Late Starter * Latin Holiday * The Last Song * A Laurel and Hardy Cartoon (later moved to Ten and Seven) * Lavender Castle * Le Club * The League of Gentlemen * Learned Friends * A Lease on Life * The Leatherstocking Tales * The Legend of King Arthur * The Legend of Lochnagar * The Legend of Robin Hood * The Legend of White Fang * The Legends of Treasure Island (later moved to 7TWO) * LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure * Lens on Lilliput * Lesley Garrett Tonight * Let There Be Love * Let's Go Maths * Let's Learn Japanese * Let's Read with Basil Brush * Letters from Felix * Letty * The Librarians * Life Force * The Life of Birds * The Life of Riley * Life on Earth * Life on Mars * Lifeskills * Lincoln * Lisa * The Little and Large Telly Show * Little Bear * Little Blue * Little Britain * The Little Engine That Could * Little Ghosts * Little Grey Rabbit * Little Lord Fauntleroy * The Little Lulu Show * The Little Match Girl * Little Monsters * Little Robots * Little Tim and the Brave Sea Captain * The Liver Birds * Living Australia * Living Britain * Living in Asia * Living in Japan * Living in the 90s * The Living Landscape * Living Tomorrow * Living with the Law * The Lizard King * Lizzie's Pictures * The Lodge * London Embassy * The Long Chase * Look * Look at a Book * Look at It This Way * Look Up * Look Who's Dropped In * Lorne Greene's Last of the Wild * Lorne Greene's New Wilderness * Lost Belongings * The Lotus Eaters * Love in a Cold Climate * Love on a Branch Line * Lovejoy * Lower Primary Science * Lucky Luke * The Lucy Show * Ludwig M * The Machine Gunners * Made by Design * Madeline * Madison * Madness * Madson * Maharajas * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (aired only on ABC Kids) * Magic Adventures of Mumfie * The Magic Bag * The Magic Ball * The Magic Finger * The Magic Library * The Magic Park * The Magic Roundabout (original series) * The Magic School Bus (originally aired on Ten) * The Magical World of Margaret Mahy * The Maharajas * Maid Marian and Her Merry Men * Maigret (1960 series) * Mainly for Women * Maisie Raine * Maisy * Make Ours Music * Mamemo * Man About the House * The Man in Room 17 * Man on the Rim * The Man Who Thought With His Hat * The Manageress * Mansfield Park * Many Nations, One People * Maori Legends of New Zealand * Marcia's Music * Maria Chapdelaine * Marion and Geoff * The Marriage Lines * Martin Chuzzlewit * The Marzipan Pig * The Massingham Affair * The Master of Ballantrae * Masterworks from the World's Great Museums * Materials We Need * Mathematical Eye * Mathica's Mathshop * Maths at Work * Maths Break * The Maths Programme * Matilda's Dream * Matt and Jenny * Matt Flinders * Max & Ruby * The Max Headroom Show (a second show later aired on Seven) * May to December * McCallum * The Mechanical Universe * The Media * Meena * Meet * Meet the Wife * Melody Time * The Memphis Trousers Half Hour (2005) * Men at the Top * Men Behaving Badly * Mentors * The Merchant of Venice * Mercury * Merlin the Magical Puppy * Metal Mickey * Metalheads * Michael Bentine's Potty Time (originally aired on Seven) * Michael Palin: Around the World in 80 Days * Michael Palin's Hemingway Adventure * Microbes and Men * Microdocs * The Middle East * Middle English * Miffy * Mike and Angelo (season 1 only) * The Mill on the Floss * Minder (later moved to Seven and Ten) * Mini Dragons * Miss Jones and Son * The Missing Postman * Mission Reading * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr Benn * Mister Ed (later moved to Seven and Nine) * Mr. Fixit * Mr. Men * Mr. Palfrey of Westminster * Mr Wakefield's Crusade * The Mrs Bradley Mysteries * Molly's Gang * Monarch of the Glen * Money Matters * Monkey * A Monkey's Tale * The Monocled Mutineer * Monster Maker (originally aired on Ten) * Monty * Monty Python's Flying Circus (later moved to Seven) * Moody and Pegg * The Moon Stallion * Moondial * Moonflight * Moonlighting * More Than Words * More Winners * The Morph Files * Morris's Disappearing Bag * Mortimer and Arabel * The Most Wonderful Egg in the World * Mot * Mother and Son (later moved to Ten) * Mother Love * The Mousehole Cat * Moving * Moving Wallpaper * Moynihan * Mr. Bean (later moved to Seven) * Mr. Tofu * Muffin the Mule * A Mug's Game * The Muppet Musicians of Bremen (later moved to Seven) * Murder Most Horrid * Murder of a Moderate Man * Murder Squad * Music and Dance * Music Box * Music Time * Musical Triangles * My Best Friend is an Alien * My Family * My Favourite Film * My Favorite Martian (later moved to Nine) * My Favorite Martian's Cartoon Show * My Good Friend * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (later moved to SBS and SBS Two) * The Mysterious Tadpole * The Mystery of Black Rose Castle N * Nanny * Naruto * Nature Boy * Nature Notebook * Nature Watch Digest * The Nearly Man * Needles and Pins * Nellie the Elephant * Never the Twain * The Neverending Story * The New Adventures of Beans Baxter * The New Adventures of Captain Planet * The New Adventures of Flash Gordon * The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn * The New Adventures of Madeline (later moved to Seven Network from 2002 to 2003) * The New Avengers * The New Ghostwriter Mysteries * New Guinea: An Island Apart * New Look at New Guinea * The New Russia * New Scotland Yard * New Tricks * New Zealand Free * Next of Kin * Nice Town * Night and Day * Night of the Red Hunter * Nighty Night * The Ninja Follies * No Job for a Lady * No Strings * No, Honestly * Noah and Nelly in... SkylArk (later moved to SBS) * Noah's Castle * Nobody's Hero * Noddy * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Nonsense and Lullabyes * North Square * Northern Australian Documentaries * Northwood * Nostromo * Not in Front of Children * Not Only... But Also * Numbers Count * The Nutty Squirrels Present (later moved to NRN and several regional television networks but only in NSW) O * Oakie Doke * Oasis in Space * Occasional Wife * Oceans Alive * Octopussy from the 2nd Floor * Odd Man Out * Oddie in Paradise * Odysseus: The Greatest Hero of Them All * Oh, Mr. Toad * Oh No, It's Selwyn Froggitt * Old Bear Stories * The Old Devils * The Old Men at the Zoo * Old-Time Ballroom * Oliver Twist * Olliver's Adventures * The Omega Factor * One by One * One Foot in the Grave * The Onedin Line * Only One Earth * Only Fools and Horses * On the Road * On the Up * Once Upon a Time * Only One Earth * Only When I Laugh * Oobi * Open All Hours (later moved to Seven) * Open a Door * Open Hearing * Operavox: The Animated Operas * Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit * The Orchestra * The Ordinary Bath * Order in the House * Orson and Olivia * Oscar and Friends * Oscar and the Great Wooferoo * Oscar Charlie * Oscar's Orchestra * Oswald * Ouran High School Club Host * Our Asian Neighbours * Our Backyard * Our Hero * Our John Willie * Our Multicultural Society * Our Mutual Friend * Out 'N' About * Out of Bounds * Out of the Fiery Furnace * The Owl Service * Oxbridge Blues P * P.B. Bear and Friends * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Paddington * The Painter's World * Palace of Dreams * The Pallisers * Panorama * Papertrail * The Paradise Club * Paradise Postponed * Park Ranger * Parkinson * Parnell and the Englishwoman * Partyland * Passwords * The Patchwork Hero * Pathway to Australian Science * The Paul Daniels Magic Show * Paulus the Woodgnome * Peach's Gold * Peanuts Specials * The Pee-Wee Herman Show * The Peep Peep Show * Pele * Pennies from Heaven * People Like Us * Percy the Park Keeper (originally aired on Nine) * A Perfect Spy * Personally Yours * The Peter Serafinowicz Show * The Phil Silvers Show * Philbert Frog * The Phoenix * Phoenix 5 * The Phoenix and the Carpet * Picture This * Pie in the Sky * Pig in the Middle * Piggeldy and Frederick * Pilgrim's Rest * Pilgrims * Pirates * Pinky and Perky * Pinny's House * Pinocchio * Pippa the Hen * A Place in the World * The Plague * Planet Earth * Planet Under Pressure * The Planets * Plastinots * Play Away * Play Films * Played in Australia * Players to the Gallery * Please Like Me (2013–2016) * Plotlands * Plug It In, Switch It On * Plums, Plots and Plans * A Pocket for Corduroy * A Pocketful of Dreams * The Poetry Book * Pole to Pole * Pollyanna * Pongwiffy * Pop Movie * Porridge * Portrait of a Marriage * Postman Pat * Pot Black * Potter * Power in the Pacific * Powerhouse * Powers * Prank Patrol * Press Gang (later moved to 7TWO) * Pressure Point * Presto-to-Presto * Preston Pig * Pride and Prejudice (1995 series) * Primary Media * Prince Cinders * Prince of Denmark * The Princess and the Flying Shoemaker * The Prince and the Pauper * Private Lies * Private Life of Plants * Private Schulz * The Prize: The Epic Quest for Oil, Money and Power * Professor Balthazar * Prospects * Psychos * Puddle Lane * Pulaski: The TV Detective * Puppets * The Purple Jacaranda * Puzzle Maths Q * Q8 * Q.T. Hush * Quaq Quao * Quark * The Queen's Nose * Queer as Folk * Quest of Eagles * The Quiet Season * Quinz Minutes * The Quiz Kids * Quo Vadis? R * R.W. * Race Around the World * Race Around the Corner * Rag, Tag and Bobtail * The Rag Trade * The Raggy Dolls * Ragtime * Ramona * Randling * The Rare Ones * Rat-a-Tat-Tat * The Ratties * The Ravelled Thread * The Ray Bradbury Theatre * Read All About It! * Ready or Not * The Real Charlotte * The Real Story of... * Really Wild Animals * Rebecca * The Rebellion of Young David * The Red and the Blue * Red Empire * The Red Moore Show * Reflex Action * Reilly, Ace of Spies * Relative Strangers * Reputations * The Return of the Antelope * The Return of Bunjee * The Return of the Psammead * The Return of Shelley * Return to the Magic Library * Revolting Rhymes * Rex the Runt (originally aired on SBS) * Rick Stein's Seafood Odyssey * The Riff Raff Element * Rigolecole * Rings on Their Fingers * The Ripping Friends * Ripping Yarns * The Rise and Fall of King Cotton * Ritter's Cove * The Rivals of Sherlock Holmes * A River Somewhere * Rivers with Griff Rhys Jones * The Road to War: Great Britain, Italy, Japan, USA * Rob Roy * Robin Hood * Robin's Nest * Robo Story * Rock Arena * Rocket Power (originally aired on Ten) * Rocko's Modern Life * Rockschool * Rocky and Bullwinkle (originally aired on Seven, Nine and Ten) * Rocky and the Dodos * Rocky O'Rourke * Rod, Jane and Freddy * Roger and the Rottentrolls * Roger Ramjet (originally aired on Seven and WIN-TV in Wollongong) * Roland Rat * Roland Rat Goes East * Roland's Winter Wonderland * Roland's Yuletide Binge * The Rolf Harris Show * Rolf's Walkabout * Roll Over Beethoven * Rollin' On the River * The Roman Holidays (later moved to Seven) * Roobarb * Roobarb and Custard Too * Rooftop Rendezvous * Root Into Europe * Rose and Maloney * Rosemary Conley * Rosie and Jim * Rosie's Walk * Rotten Ralph * Round the Bend * Royal Heritage * The Royle Family * Rubbadubbers * Rubbery Figures * Rubbish, King of the Jumble * Rugrats (later moved to Network Ten and Eleven) * Rumpole of the Bailey * Running Scared * Rupert S * S.W.A.L.K. * St. Bear's Dolls Hospital (aired only on ABC Kids) * Sailor * Sali Mali * Sam and the River * Sam's Luck * SamSam * Sammy J & Randy in Ricketts Lane (2015) * The Santa Claus Brothers * Santa's First Christmas * Santo Bugito * Saturday Night Clive * Saturday Party * Scarf Jack * Scene * School's Out * The Science Cafe * Science Today * Science Topics * The Scientific Eye * The Scold's Bridle * Screaming * The Sculptress * Sea Dragon * Sea Trek * Sea Urchins (later moved to Ten) * Seaforth * Seahouse * Sealab 2020 (later moved to Seven) * The Search for the Nile * Search for Success * Secombe with Music * Secondary Media * Second Sight * Secret Army * The Secret Diary of Adrian Mole * Secret Life of Toys * Secret Oasis * The Secret River * The Secret of the Sahara * Secret Squirrel (later moved to Seven) * The Secret World of Alex Mack * The Secret World of Polly Flint * Secrets of the Deep * Secrets * See How They Grow * See How They Run * Seeing Stars * Seeing Things * A Sense of Guilt * Sensitive Skin * Seven Deadly Sins * Sexton Blake and the Demon God * Shadow Raiders * Shadows * Shameless * Shape, Shape, Shape * The Shari Lewis Show * Sharon and Elsie * The Sharp End * Shaun Micallef's Mad as Hell * Sheeep * Shelley * Shine on Harvey Moon * Shirley Abicair in Australia * Shirley Bassey * The Shirley Temple Show * Shoebox Zoo * Shoestring * Shoobie Doo * Shortland Street (originally aired on SBS) * The Show with the Mouse * Showtime * Shrink Rap * Shuriken School * Shuriken School: Mission World * Side by Side * The Sideshow * Sierra * The Silicon Factor * Silent Witness * Silly Season Cinema * Silversun * Simon and the Witch * The Simon Gallaher Show * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings * SimsalaGrimm * Sinbad Sails Alone * Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt * The Singing Detective * The Sins * Sir Bernard's Stately Homes * Sir Francis Drake * Sir Gadabout: The Worst Knight in the Land * Sitting Ducks * Six Australians * The Six Wives of Henry VIII * Skipper and Skeeto * A Skirt Through History * Skorpion * Sky * The Sky Bike * Sleek Geeks * Sleuth 101 * Slim Pig * Slinger's Day * Smack the Pony * Small Potatoes (1999 series) * Small Room in the House * Small Stories * Small World * Smedley's Weekly * Smiley's People * Smith * The Smoggies * The Smokey Bear Show * The Smothers Brothers Show * Smuggler * Snailsbury Tales * Snailympics * Snip and Snap * So Haunt Me * Soap * Softly, Softly * Soldiers * Solo * Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em (later moved to Seven and Ten) * Something in the Air * Sometime, Never * The Sonnets of William Shakespeare * Sons and Lovers * Soong Sisters * The Sooty Show * Sorrell and Son * Sorry! * Soul Music * Soupe Opera * South of the Border * South Side Story * The Soviet Union * Sow What * Space Age * Space Education * Space Goofs * Space on Earth * Space Patrol * Spacewatch * Spare Parts in Performance * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea * Speed Buggy * Speed Racer (later aired on Seven and Ten, returned to air on ABC Kids in 2003 and ABC2 in 2005) * Spider! * The Spike Jones Show * Spirit Bay * Spirits of the Jaguar * Spitfire Ace * Spooky * The Spooky Sisters * Sport in Question * Sportscene * Spot * Spot and His Grandparents Go to the Carnival * Spot's Magical Christmas * Spot's Musical Adventures * The Spying Game * Square One Television * Stand Up, Nigel Barton * Stanley Bagshaw * Stanley's Dragon * Star Blazers * Starhill Ponies * Starsky & Hutch * State of the Planet * Stephen Hawking's Universe * Steptoe and Son * Stickin' Around * Sticky Moments * Stingray * The Stonecutter * Stookie * Storefront Lawyers * Story Beneath the Sands * The Story of the Dancing Frog * Storybreak * Storymakers * Storytelling * The Strange Affair of Adelaide Harris * The Strange Calls * Strangers * Strangers and Brothers * Streets Apart * Streetwise * Strictly Dancing * Strike It Rich * Striker * Striving to Win * Strumpet City * Stuart Wagstaff's World Playhouse * Studio 22 * Studio 86 * Stuff Handmade * Submarine * Sugarbunnies * Superbabies * Supercar * Supernatural: The Unseen Powers of Animals * Supersense: Sixth Sense * SuperTed * Surgical Spirit * Survival with Johnny Cash * Swallows and Amazons Forever! * Sweat of the Sun * The Sweeney * Sweet Sixteen * Sweet Seventeen * The Swish of the Curtain * Swiss Family Robinson * Sword of Freedom * Sydney Grows Up * Sykes * Sykes and a... * Sylvania Waters T * T-Bag * Take 5 * Take Kerr * Take a Look * Take Me Home * Take Three * Takin' Over the Asylum * A Tale of Two Cities * Tales from the Blue Crystal * Tales from the Darkside * Tales from the Edge of the World * Tales From Fat Tulip's Garden * Tales from Hoffnung * Tales of India * Tales of Magic * Tales of the City * Tales of the Unexpected * Tales of Wells Fargo * Talking Animals * Talking Eggs * Talking Pictures * Tall Poppies * Target * Taste for Adventure * Teacher Haze * Team Rocket * Tears Before Bedtime * Ted Sieger's Wildlife * Teddy Trucks * Teen Scene * Teenage Health Freak * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Tele-Variety * Telebugs * Telford's Change * Teletubbies (original series) * Teletubbies Everywhere * Television Parts * Tell Tale Hearts * Tender Is the Night * Tenko * Terry and Julian * Terry and the Gunrunners * Terry on the Fence * Testament: The Bible in Animation * That '70s Show (originally aired on Seven) * The Thick of It * The Text Files * Thicker than Water * The Thin Blue Line * This Day Tonight * This is Your World * This Life * This Sporting Life * This Year's Model * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Three Little Tramps * The Three Robbers * Three Up, Two Down * Three's Company (later moved to Ten) * Tightrope * Till Death Us Do Part * Time Riders * Timeframe * Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy * Titch * Titmuss Regained * To Play the King * To the Manor Born (later moved to Ten and Seven) * To Serve Them All My Days * Today's Special * ToddWorld * Tofffsy * Tom and Vicky * Tom Brown's School Days * Tom, Dick and Harriet * Tom Grattan's War * The Tomorrow People (1992 version) * Tomorrow's World * Tom's Midnight Garden * The Tony Hancock Show * Tooth Fairy, Where Are You? * Top Mates * Top of the Pops * Top of the World * Torchwood * Torchwood Declassified * Torchy the Battery Boy * Torque * Toucan Tecs * Total Wipeout * Touch and Go * A Touch of Reverence * Towards 2000 * Towser * Tracey Takes On... * The Tracey Ullman Show * Tracey Ullman: A Class of Act * Trails to Adventure * Transformers Academy * The Trap Door * Trapp, Winkle and Box * A Traveller in Time * Treasure * Treasure Island in Outer Space * The Treasure Seekers * Treffpunkt: Deutschland * Trial by Marriage * The Trials of Life * The Tribe * Tripper's Day * Troublemakers * The Troubleshooters * Truckers * The Truckies * The True Believers * True Tilda * Trulli Tales * Tucker's Luck * TUGS * Tumbledown Farm * Turtle World * Tutenstein * TV Channell * TV Showboat * Tweenies * Twentieth Century History * Twins of Destiny * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Two by Two * The Two Ronnies (later moved to Seven) * Tycoon * The Tyrant King U * Ultraviolet * Ulysses 31 * Unbeatable Banzuke * Under the Mountain * Underbelly (UK series) * Understanding Newspapers * Understanding Television * Understanding Toddlers * Understanding the Under 12s * The Unfair Go * University of the Air * The Unknown Marx Brothers * Untalkative Bunny * The Untouchables * Up the Elephant and Round the Castle * Upper Middle Bogan * Upper Primary Arts and Crafts * Upstairs, Downstairs (later moved to Nine) * Upstairs, Downstairs Bears * The Urban Monkey with Murray Foote * Ursula's Kiss V * Vampire Knight * Vampires, Pirates & Aliens * Van der Valk * A Very Peculiar Practice * Vicky the Viking * Victor and Hugo (later moved to 7TWO) * Victoria Wood As Seen On TV * Vintage: A History of Wine * Vision On * The Vision Thing * Vital Systems * The Voyages of Doctor Dolittle W * The Wackers * Waiting for God * The War That Changed Us * Warrior Queen * Warship * The Watch House * Watch This Space * Watch Your Language * Waterloo Road * Watt on Earth * The Way We Lived Now * Wayne and Shuster * The Ways of Seeing * The Web * Welcher & Welcher * We'll Think of Something * What-a-Mess * Whatever Happened to the Likely Lads? * What's in the Picture * What's on Next? * What's Up Doc?: A Salute to Bugs Bunny * Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch * The Wheels on the Bus * When the Boat Comes In * When the River Was the Only Road * Where Did the Colorado Go? * Where's Wally? * Whistle for Willie * The White Monkey * White Peak Farm * The White Seal * The Whitehall Worrier * Who Dares Wins * Who Pays the Ferryman? * Who Sir? Me Sir? * Who Wants to Be a Princess Anyway? * Who Will Comfort Toffle? (originally aired on SBS) * Whodunnit? * Whoops Baghdad * Why Is It So? * The Whys and Wherefores * Widget * Wide-Eye * Wil Cwac Cwac * Wild and Crazy Kids * Wild Relations * Wild, Wild World of Animals * Wilderness to Wisdom * Wildlife Australia * William's Wish Wellingtons * Willkommen! * Willo the Wisp * The Willow Bend Mystery * The Wind in the Willows (later moved to 7TWO) * Wind in the Wires * Windfalls * Winston Churchill: The Wilderness Years * Wipe Out * Wipeout * The Wisdom of The Gnomes * The Wish That Changed Christmas * Witchcraft * The Witch's Daughter * The Witch Show * Wives and Daughters * Wodehouse Playhouse * Wollongong the Brave * The Woman Who Raised a Bear as Her Son (originally aired on SBS) * The Wombles (1973 series) * The Wombles (1996 series) * Women at the Top * Women of Ninja Warrior * Wonderbox * The Wonder Years (originally aired on Ten) * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Woobinda * Woof! (originally aired on Nine, later moved to 7TWO) * Words and Pictures * Words Fail Me * Worlds Beyond * World Cultures and Youth * The World of Beachcomber * The World of Chemistry * The World of David the Gnome * The World of Eric Carle * The World of Pam Ayres * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends * The World, The Flesh and the Devil * The World We Share * The Worst Day of My Life * The Worst Witch * Worzel Gummidge * Worzel Gummidge Down Under * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Wynne and Penkovsky * Wyrd Sisters X * X-DuckX Y * A Year in Provence * Yes, Honestly * Yes Minister * Yes, Prime Minister * Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus * Yoho Ahoy * You Can Write Anything * You Can't Do That on Television * The Young Person's Guide to Becoming a Rock Star * The Young Ones (later moved to Ten) * Your Life in Their Hands * Your Living Body * Your Mother Wouldn't Like It Z * The Zack Files * Zardip's Search for Healthy Wellness * Zombie College * Zombie Hotel * Zoo 2000 * Zoo Olympics * Zoo Quest * Zoom the White Dolphin (later moved to SBS) * Z-Cars References Category:ABC Television Category:Australian television networks Category:Australian Broadcasting Corporation